U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,656, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an aerobic waste treatment system in which waste material is treated under aerobic conditions to transform it into an essentially clear effluent.
Despite the efficiency of this system there is of course a need for maintenance work to be performed at certain intervals determined by the usage of the system. For example, it is necessary from time to time to remove the porous filter bags and either clean them and replace them or simply replace them with new bags.
With the design disclosed in the above noted patent access to the interior of the system to change the filter bags is somewhat time consuming, not only because of the manner in which the bags are suspended from the hanger plate, but also because of the limited access available to the interior of the system and the necessity of disconnecting certain electric controls if the entire outer shell is to be removed to provide more ready access.
Thus despite the efficiency of the system described in the above noted patent it will be apparent that routine maintenance can become a time consuming chore and detract from customer acceptance of the system.